VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy
|Image size = 310x310|Row 1 title = Publisher|Row 1 info = VTech|Row 2 title = Platforms|Row 3 title = Learning Content|Row 3 info = Sing-Along Songs, Counting, Animals, Drawing, Logic, Colors, Vocabulary, Shapes|Row 4 title = V-Link Compatible?|Row 4 info = Yes|Row 5 title = Genres|Row 5 info = Platform, Puzzle, Action|Row 6 title = Modes|Row 6 info = Single-player, Multiplayer|Row 7 title = Age|Row 7 info = 3-5|Row 8 title = Release date|Row 8 info = 2009|Image file = Package, Front.png|Row 2 info = V.Smile, V.Smile Pocket, V.Smile Cyber Pocket, V.Smile V-Motion, V.Smile PC Pal|Row 9 title = Episode based on|Row 9 info = Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle}} VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy (or Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle on the title screen) is an educational [[Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!|''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!]] video game for the VTech V.Smile learning system, based on the episode, Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle. Plot Wanting a new pet, Wubbzy buys a Fleegle, a tiny and hairy rodent, from the Pet Truck Man. On his way home, he throws out the Fleegle manual instead of reading it. At his treehouse, Wubbzy feeds his pet sweets, which he doesn't know will make him grow. Wubbzy takes a nap while Fleegle looks for more sweets around the house. When Wubbzy wakes up, he finds Fleegle, grown, in his kitchen. He ate only the sweets and left the healthy foods lying around. Wubbzy doesn't know what to do when Fleegle got big. Outside, Fleegle kept eating sweets and kept growing. Clueless, Wubbzy needed Widget and Walden's help. Wubbzy asks for his friends' help when he finds them. As they see Fleegle growing even more, Walden looks through his book to see how they can stop it. Fleegle was as big as the buildings as he ate every sweet around Wuzzleburg. He ate what's at the candy shop, and Wubbzy and the gang followed him. Walden's book says that feeding Fleegle carrot juice will shrink him back to his normal size. Widget leaves to make a machine for the juice. When the Super Hoser 3000 was ready, Wubbzy sprays the carrot juice in Fleegle's mouth, and he gets shrunk back the way he was. Wubbzy was happy that Fleegle was back to normal even though he felt bad about not knowing how to take care of his pet. He learned that having a pet is a big responsibility. Controls 'Joystick Controls' 'Joystick: 'Select option; move cursor, pen cursor, or magnifying glass ''Left/Right: ''Move character 'Enter button: 'Confirm option; skip credit screens, title screens and cutscenes; jump, get on and off swingable branches and poles, spray carrot juice (hold down to keep spraying), flip switches (player two only) 'Color buttons: 'Select tail shape, select color order ''Red button: ''Kick kickety-kick ball '''Learning Zone (''ABC) button: 'Go to Learning Zone, exit game 'Exit button: 'Go back to previous screen, exit game '''Help (?) button: Hear instructions for current screen ''Touch pad: ''Move pen cursor or magnifying glass, select option ''Stylus button: ''Confirm option '''''PC Pal Controls Keyboard: ''Type missing letters ''Writing pad: ''Move pen cursor ''Mouse: ''Move magnifying glass ''Mouse Button: ''Confirm option Gameplay ''Learning Adventure When you go to 'Learning Adventure', you can select 'Adventure Play' to start your adventure, 'Quick Play' to select a stage or the ending mini game right away, or 'Settings' to change the difficulty or number of players. Please note that the stages explained below are on easy and one-player mode. Adventure Play The game has three stages, and a mini game to feed Fleegle at the end. Each stage has 100 scattered kickety-kick balls to collect for points, and a randomly generated educational activity. The player's kick balls will be added up after each level, and will be saved when a new High Score is set. The High Score will be erased when you unplug or take the batteries out of the V.Smile. There'll be tutorials shown on how to play each part of the game. If you exit the game, you can select 'Continue Game' to play the beginning of the last played stage with the same generated activities, or 'New Game' to restart your adventure. When you exit, you can save your game and come back to it later, even after turning the V.Smile off, as long as it's not unplugged or the batteries aren't removed, or else you'll lose your adventure. Where is Fleegle? The first stage takes place in Wubbzy's House. Wubbzy must find Fleegle by progressing through its rooms. There are shelves, bookcases, furniture, counters, and stairs to maneuver on; couches to bounce on, sinks and a bath tub to splash in, a slide to go down, bars of soap that will make Wubbzy slide forward when he steps on it from both sides, and a phone that will shake him when it rings as he stands on it long enough. There are toys that will hurt Wubbzy and knock him back when touched: Planes in the air that go in one direction; Tooty Toot Turbo Trains on the ground in their tracks that move forward, pause at one end of the tracks, then go the other way to the other end, and so on; and Rupert the Super-Duper Transforming Robots that go one way, stretch their legs higher then shrink into a rectangular prism for a moment, change back and move the other way, and repeat. There are fruits and vegetables to collect in this stage. Getting them will tell you what they are. They'll be different ones each time you play. Fleegle’s Adventures The second stage takes place in the park. Wubbzy needs to look for Widget and Walden to see if they can stop Fleegle from growing. There are hills, logs, bushes, trees, benches and monkey bars to maneuver on; little trampolines to bounce on, another slide to go down, trees that have entrances which will take you up to high areas, and branches on those areas that you can use to swing yourself across large gaps. There are four parts to this stage. After each part, you must solve a puzzle that involves getting Fleegle to the other side. There are four different puzzles. They are set up differently and played in a different order each time you play through the stage. One puzzle is where you have to kick the kickety-kick ball at the ground piece being held up by a cloud to make it fall into the hole to level the path. You kick the ball diagonally, and you might have to kick it around or bounce it off blockades placed around the piece to hit it. There might also be more than one piece. Another puzzle is where you have to push a piece of the ground back into place in the hole. There might be a piece that doesn't match, and if you to try to place it in the hole, it will vanish and respawn. You can only advance if the piece matches the shape of the hole. Another one is where you have to change the height of the ground piece being held up by the water spray. To level it with the whole ground, you must have Wubbzy turn the nozzle with his tail by selecting the right shape displayed above. If you guess wrong three times or wait too long, he'll tell you the right answer. You might have to maneuver on platforms to reach the nozzle. The last one is similar to the previous one, but with a door that blocks the path. There may be two doors instead of one; or two nozzles with different colors, one of which is the same color as the door. If you select the right choice on the wrong colored nozzle, the door won't open and you can't use that nozzle again. You must turn the matching colored nozzle to open the door. Fleegle Attacks Wuzzleburg! The third stage takes place in Wuzzleburg. Wubbzy must chase Fleegle so he can get close enough to use the Super Hoser 3000 to stop him. There are buildings, door steps, windowsills, postboxes, fire hydrants, trash cans, a bench, ladders and a fountain to maneuver on; awnings to bounce on, and poles hanging sideways on the buildings that you can use to swing yourself across large gaps. There are animals that will hurt Wubbzy and knock him back when touched: Cows on the ground, purple monkeys on the roofs, and Birdy Birds flying in the air; all of them move back and forth. There are three parts to this stage. After the first two parts, you must play a game that involves collecting carrots for Widget's machine. You have to catch all of the falling carrots, and you have to succeed in two rounds, both times, to advance. If you fail three times, you'll skip the round you're in and either move on to the second one, or go to the next part to the stage, depending on which round you're playing. There are 1-4 carrots to collect in each round. Feeding Fleegle At the end of the third stage, Wubbzy's on a high roof and gets the hose ready to shrink Fleegle. Every moment, Fleegle moves back and forth, then opens his mouth for a few seconds. When it's open, that's your chance to spray the carrot juice in him. You have to keep filling him up until the Fleegle icon on the top-left corner gets full. Fleegle might throw apples upwards as he opens his mouth, having them fall where Wubbzy is. If they hit him, he'll get stunned for a second. They can be repelled away by spraying them. After shrinking Fleegle back to small size, the game will play the ending cutscene, then take you back to the 'Learning Adventure' menu. Quick Play In 'Quick Play', you can select and play the three stages and ending mini game. Beating the three stages in this mode will add up the kickety-kick balls for that one stage, then take you back to the 'Quick Play' menu. In stage three, you'll also have to play the end stage game, 'Feeding Fleegle'. Despite this game appearing there, it can also be selected to play in 'Quick Play' individually. After beating it on its own, you'll be asked if you want to play again. Settings In 'Settings', you can change the difficulty and number of players for 'Learning Adventure'. Level You can select to play the game on either easy or difficult. When you play on difficult, the following changes occur: In stage one, the toys are easier to get hit by. The planes are faster and move up and down, the trains too move faster and their tracks aren't there; and the robots also move faster, go farther before stopping, and stretch their legs higher for a second halfway before they stop. The fruits and vegetables are also different. In stage two, the stage itself isn't different, but the puzzles are harder. The kickety-kick ball puzzles have the blockades placed in more trickier spots. In the ground piece pushing puzzles, you might have to put in two pieces instead of one, or put in two half parts for one hole that go together. You might also have to put both half pieces in order if they're placed on one side from their hole, or put in both halves and another whole piece in their own holes altogether. In the water level puzzles, there are two sprays that each hold up ground parts and two nozzles that control each of them. After turning one nozzle to rise and level that part of the ground, you can turn it again to rise it more. This is required in one of these puzzles so you can reach the platforms and get to the other nozzle. And in the door opening puzzles, the door must be opened by turning two primary colored nozzles that mix to make the same secondary color as the door. There might be a third nozzle that doesn't make that color. If you turn that one, it will be wrong, but the process won't restart until you turn another one. In stage three, most of the animals are in different places, and several of them are harder to avoid. In the carrot catching game, the carrots fall faster and there are 6-9 of them to collect. There are also falling apples that will only stop you for a second when caught. And in the 'Feeding Fleegle' game, Fleegle will keep his mouth closed longer and throw more apples, not before he opens his mouth. Player You can select to play the game with one or two players. In two-player mode, the second player plays as Daizy. She and Wubbzy have their own counters for collecting kickety-kick balls, and whoever has the higher score gets his/hers displayed on the High Score. Both characters must be close by to make the screen move. If one of them falls down too far from the other player, (s)he will respawn to that other player. Wubbzy and Daizy take turns playing the activities in stages two and three. In 'Feeding Fleegle', they can fill Fleegle up faster if they spray in his mouth together. Daizy has a few things different from Wubbzy in the stage two puzzles. Cosmetically, she kicks a red kickety-kick ball instead of a blue one, and instead of turning nozzles with the color buttons, she flips switches with the enter button. She also has different door opening puzzles. Learning Zone When you go to 'Learning Zone', you can select three games to play, or 'Settings' to change the difficulty or number of players. There are tutorials shown on how to play these games. Just like in 'Learning Adventure', the first player plays as Wubbzy, and the second plays as Daizy. The games explained below also include the differences with both players and difficulties. They will not be described under 'Settings' again. Wubbzy’s Magic Tricks The player(s) must perform magic tricks by pressing the color buttons in the right order, or by adding the missing letters to the word with the keyboard (only available on the V.Smile PC Pal system). When done correctly, you'll successfully turn the hat into an animal and get a star. If you press the wrong button or key, you'll cast the wrong spell and turn it into underwear, or a stinky sock or shoe instead. When you guess wrong three times, Wubbzy will tell you the right answer, but you won't cast the animal spell and you won't get your star. On one-player mode, there are six waves in each play, and you can earn as many as six stars. On two-player mode, there are also six waves and the second player will have a turn every other wave. Both players can earn up to three stars each. On easy, you must repeat the colors in the right order, or fill in one or two missing letters. The number of colors to remember for each wave are 3, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5. On difficult, you must not only repeat the colors, but you also have to remember the order they appear in; or there will be more letters to fill in. With the colors, at the start of each wave, they will turn invisible one at a time in order during the countdown. If you choose the wrong color, that spot will turn visible for your next guesses. If you get some right but get the next one wrong, all of the colors up to that point will turn visible, so making a mistake on the last one will light them all up. The number of colors to remember for each wave are 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5. Dancing Doodles The player(s) must trace shapes to make Wubbzy (or Daizy) dance and see a picture of the character, object, etc. the shape is a part of. You are given a shape, and must use the joystick to move the cursor over the red marks, that keep appearing one at a time in one direction, to trace the lines all the way around or to the other end of the shape. You can also trace with the pen on the touch pad controller. When finished, your character will dance on the line and the whole picture will appear. On one-player mode, there are three waves in each play. On two-player mode, there are six waves. Both players take turns and play three waves each. On easy, there are simpler shapes that always go around. On difficult, the shapes are more complex and there are a few where both ends don't connect. Hide-and-Seekity-Seek The player(s) must look for the animals walking, flying or jumping by on the screen. They can also hide behind bushes. Wubbzy will give you a clue and a picture of the animal you need to find. You have to place your magnifying glass over the correct one and select it to get a star. When you leave it over them without touching the joystick, it will follow them as they move whether it's the right one or not. The screen can be scrolled, making it easier to search for and catch the animals. The second player will play with the first one together, and they will have to find the animals first to get the stars. Each play has six waves regardless of the number of players. After three wrong guesses or waiting too long on the current wave, that wave will be over and the player(s) won't get the star. On one-player mode, you can move the screen left or right to make it move in that direction. On two-player mode, the screen won't move unless both players move their magnifying glasses left or right together. The first player has a blue magnifying glass and yellow stars, and the second player has a red magnifying glass and light blue stars. On easy, the picture of the animal is heavily pixelated, then in a few seconds, it is shown clearly; and the clue you get is about its color. On difficult, the picture is cropped closely somewhere on the animal, and the clue you get is about its unique characteristic. Settings Just like in 'Learning Adventure', you can change the difficulty or number of players here. This is specifically for 'Learning Zone' and won't also effect 'Learning Adventure' since both game modes have their own 'Settings'. Sing Along In 'Sing Along', you can select two songs from the show to listen to and sing along with. They are 'Wow Wow Wubbzy', which is the show's opening theme from season 2; and 'Wubbzy Wiggle', sung by Wubbzy in Meet the Wuzzles. They use vocals and there are lyrics below that light up as the songs go along. 'Wow Wow Wubbzy' mostly uses roughly the same style animation as the show does, and 'Wubbzy Wiggle' uses its own. You can select three different volumes for the singer's voice, or turn it off. The volume won't effect the music. Options In 'Options', you can toggle with the music played throughout the game (except 'Sing Along') or the tutorials used in 'Learning Adventure' and 'Learning Zone'. V.Link™ Connection Only available on newer V.Smile models. When the V.Link in plugged into the console, the 'V.Link™ Connection' option will light up on the main menu. There, you can save your 'Adventure Play' score on the V.Link and earn golden coins. Then you can connect it to the computer, and use those coins to unlock bonus games on the V.Smile website (no longer active). There are four coins to collect. To get them, you must achieve the following in 'Adventure Play'. # Complete the first stage # Score 100 points # Score 150 points # Score 240 points Music and Songs ''Selection Screens & Sing-Along Song: Opening Theme (Season 2)'' ''Sing-Along Song: The Wubbzy Wiggle (Sung by Wubbzy)'' ''Stage 1 (Where is Fleegle?): Be Happy'' ''Stage 2 (Fleegle’s Adventures): That's What Friends Are For'' ''Stage 3 (Fleegle Attacks Wuzzleburg!): Ya Gotta Be Free'' ''End of Stage 3 (Feeding Fleegle): Planet Fun'' ''Level End Screen: You're a Star'' ''Wubbzy's Magic Tricks: Magic'' ''Dancing Doodles: Dance Dance Party'' ''Hide-and-Seekity-Seek: Pet Party'' ''Options & Settings: One Step at a Time'' Trivia/Goofs * Fleegle is very small in his cage, but outside his cage in normal size, he's much bigger. * Fleegle was never addressed as "Tiny", what Wubbzy names him on the show. Calling him so would likely get confusing with what the game teaches and get in the way of it's story. * When Walden blinks, there is a piece of his open eye that shouldn't be there. * Daizy appears in the game, even though she isn't in the show's episode, which aired before she was even introduced. * Wubbzy and Daizy have idle animations. Wubbzy will dance, wave at the forth wall, play with his train, and do multiple ball tricks at a time. Daizy will spin a few times, play with her jump rope, play with a red kickety-kick ball, and plant a loony petunia. * Some of the messes in stage one came from the same messes in A Clean Sweep. * The fruits and vegetables in the first stage are 'Peas', 'Grapes', 'Apple', 'Tomato', 'Papaya', 'Orange', 'Strawberry', 'Lemon', 'Corn', and 'Pear' on easy; and 'Watermelon', 'Celery', 'Broccoli', 'Lettuce', 'Peach', 'Pepper', 'Banana', 'Pineapple', 'Potato', and 'Squash' on difficult. * In stage two, when you hold up-right or down-right, or vice versa, while sliding down a steep hill, you'll slide down slower. ** This doesn't happen in stage three. * In stage three, there's a steep roof that goes down to a small place to stand. When you slide down while holding up or down as you reach the platform, you'll be locked in you're sliding animation until you let go. ** This doesn't happen in stage two. * Also and only in stage three, when you hold up or down as you walk, you'll be walking in place until you release the joystick. You can also do this in a slightly steep roof going up or down. * In stage two, when you play as Daizy, there is a door puzzle with four switches. One of them is a secondary color, but gets addressed as a primary color when flipped. * On the second part of stage three, you can see Fleegle's body through the top part of the fountain which you're not supposed to because behind the fountain has a building he's behind. * In two-player mode, on stage three, when Wubbzy or Daizy fall far enough to respawn, they get hurt. They don't get hurt when that happens on stage two. * In the carrot catching and 'Feeding Fleegle' games, when you move left or right while holding up or down, you'll keep moving until you let go. * Old Lady Zamboni and Fifi appear in stage three. * Kooky Kid appears in the 'Wubbzy’s Magic Tricks' learning game when you answer incorrectly. * The Jukebox Robot appears in the 'Sing Along' screen. * In the Wow Wow Wubbzy sing along song, on one of the parts with the blue background with white spots, Wubbzy's in a square in front of a circle that's placed noticeably off. Glitches * After you beat 'Adventure Play' and get all 300 points in your High Score, when you turn the console off and on again, then start a new game and beat the first stage, you will get an uncertain High Score that goes higher than 300. * Sometimes at the end of the second part in stage two, when you jump off the last tree and touch the end of the screen at the highest point of your jump, you'll enter a blank area where your screen becomes completely white. Your score counter can still be seen, you can hear Wubbzy jump when you press Enter; and when you press the Help button, the instructions Wubbzy gives you aren't any of the ones you hear on the four puzzles in the stage, even though that's where you're supposed to be in. You're stuck there, forcing you to quit the game. * In the stage two puzzle with the door(s), you can jump on top of a closed door and fall in where you can't go through, and get trapped. Just like the previous glitch, you're stuck there until you quit. * In the stage two puzzles that involve using the nozzles, when Wubbzy is in the air, then uses the correct color button one pixel as he lands, he will freeze and he won't turn the nozzle, but the sequence will still trigger like he did. The same thing happens with Daizy when she flips the switches. * In stage three with two players, while one player walks or slides in place on a slightly steep roof, the other player can go through the sides of the screen that are supposed to keep them from getting them separated. Both players won't respawn until either the sliding player releases the joystick, or the mobile player falls too far. Gallery See VTech V.Smile Smartridge: Wow Wow Wubbzy/Images Category:Games Category:Merchandise Category:2009